The present invention relates to a compressor.
More particularly, the invention relates to a compressor which is especially--though not exclusively--suitable for use with refrigerant media.
In refrigeration and air-conditioning systems compressors are used to compress vaporized cooling medium so that it will subsequently condense in the condenser of the cooling system.
Compressors must be lubricated, which is done with oil. Since the compressed vapor (gas) passing through the compressor has a tendency to mingle with and entrain the oil in form of a fine mist, it is necessary to remove the oil from the gas stream before the same passes beyond the compressor. For this purpose it has been proposed to have the compressor outlet valves communicate with a small oil separator composed of a casing which is constituted from a multi-layer wire mesh packing and with end plates through an axial inlet opening of one of which the gas-oil mixture enters. The gas leaves through the mesh material and the oil is retained by the same.
The problem with this prior-art proposal is that the oil-removal efficiency of the construction is at best mediocre, so that undesirable quantities of oil are able to enter the cooling system with the gas exiting from the compressor.